


late night confessional

by ohkeiji



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepiness, Trans Female Character, no killing game au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: They don’t have a surplus of time to spend together, but sometimes Chihiro knocks on the door of Mondo’s dorm late into the night. There’s technically a rule in place, a curfew, but Mondo doesn’t care and it seems neither does Chihiro.





	late night confessional

**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon chihiro as a trans girl so i use she/her pronouns in this fic!

Chihiro is pretty. She’s  _ soft _ , so delicate and sweet that it makes Mondo  _ ache _ . She’s like a hummingbird, light on her feet, fluttering eyelashes and flittering fingers that rarely move with any true force behind them. Even when she touches Mondo her touch is gentle, as though  _ he _ were the fragile one (hell, she’s used more force when typing than when touching him), and sometimes he has to bite the inside of his cheek when her fingers brush against his skin because he hasn’t ever known a gesture could be so soft. 

They don’t have a surplus of time to spend together, but sometimes Chihiro knocks on the door of Mondo’s dorm late into the night. There’s technically a rule in place, a curfew, but Mondo doesn’t care and it seems neither does Chihiro. 

Sometimes she’s upset, other times she just wants to see Mondo. Regardless, she almost always does the same thing when she walks in, where she just burrows her face into Mondo’s chest. She curls her fingers into whatever pajama shirt he’s wearing and  _ breathes _ as though it’s all she can do. Mondo lets his hands wander down, usually past the hem of Chihiro’s oversized shirt that probably belonged to him at some point, and his fingers brush the soft skin at her thighs before he picks her up and carries her to the bed. They lay together, and if Chihiro is upset she cries into the side of his neck, and if she’s just lonely she huddles in close and presses a kiss or two into Mondo’s exposed collarbones. Mondo smoothes a hand over her hair, whispers soft things that he’s not even sure she’ll hear, feels their legs tangle together under the blankets and the sometimes abrupt spark of excitement when Chihiro’s shirt rides up over her hips. 

It’s rare they really  _ do _ anything so late at night, when both of them are just barely hovering the line between asleep and awake. If Mondo feels bold, if Chihiro seems content, he’ll let a hand slip under her shirt and feel along her back, where the knobs of her spine peak out and he can feel the soft dents of the spaces between her ribs. There’s the same spark of excitement when his slow-moving brain processes that she’s not wearing a bra (of course she isn’t, she’s trying to sleep), but Mondo just breathes and lets himself feel. 

It’s easier so late at night, when it’s dark and Chihiro’s face is hidden, pressed against his chest. It’s easier to speak, to let a  _ sweetheart _ or  _ baby girl _ slip out and then feel it when her breath hitches a little. It’s easier to let himself feel a little prideful, that he knows what she’s comfortable with, what she likes, that she’s his  _ girlfriend _ .

Chihiro usually falls asleep first, even though Mondo is usually the first to close his eyes. He feels it when she does, her breathing slow and even, the steady rise and fall of her chest against his side. That’s usually when he whispers that he loves her, though by that point it’s so late he’s not sure whether he’s actually used his voice at all or if he’s just thinking the words. But there have been a few nights when Chihiro attempts to burrow even closer to him after he’s confessed, a few where she’s pressed a chaste kiss against the closest available patch of skin, and very, very rarely, a night where he feels her lips move, her breath against his skin as she mouths something, and Mondo doesn’t have to hear anything to know what she’s saying. 

Usually, that’s when he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO self indulgent... i'm playing dr and got to the scene where mondo makes a promise to chihiro when she's crying in the cafeteria and it just.... ugh i love them! it got me thinkin' about their relationship and i just.... had to write them  
> i've finally found my fic niche... sleepy lovers who. yknow. sleep.   
> anyways talk to me on [tumblr](https://ohkeiji.tumblr.com/) about dangan ronpa or somethin'  
> kudos/comments are appreciated!!


End file.
